Attack of the Huddy Fangirls
by RacRules
Summary: Huddy fans invade Princeton Plainsboro, and the hospital will never be the same again. Neither will Lucas's face.


Before I start this, this is actually a bit of a parody of myself. I'm a Huddy fan, and though I'm usually pretty collected, I can act like a stereotypical fangirl sometimes. However, I've added some elements from other fans I've seen (Like some of them really, REALLY wanting to get into House's pants).

* * *

It started out as a normal day at Princeton-Plainsboro. I was sitting at my desk, playing a shooting game on my DS. I was supposed to be doing my clinic duty, of course, but it's not like a bunch of people with infected ears couldn't wait for me to beat the level.

Suddenly, there was a giggle from the outside of the room. Glancing up, I saw a large group of girls, ranging from teens to young adults, staring at me from behind the glass door.

My eyes shifted to the side. They weren't doing anything else, just standing there and looking at me. They each had a grin from ear to ear, some of them more…lustful than others.

"Can I help you?" I said, trying to sound sarcastic to hide the fact that I was really wondering who the hell they were.

"Yes…" One said, another elbowing her.

"Dr. House?" A brunette teenager asked, almost in a sigh.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Oh my God, he's even hotter in person." She whispered to another, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," I stood, a smirk forming on my face. "You find me attractive?"

"Oh, yeah!" They shouted, a few giving high pitched squeals. I flinched as it hit my ears, the sound knocking my eardrums. However, I didn't mind too much. A bunch of young females thought I was hot and randomly decided to come to my office. This, I decided, was the oddest, yet awesomest day of my life.

"When are you going to get with Cuddy?" One, a blonde, asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Cuddy?" My awesome day just ended. "...Why are you asking me this?" I asked, furrowing my brow. Why would a bunch of girls be so interested in Cuddy and I? She was with Lucas now, and I'd rather they not rub that fact in.

"Because you guys are like, the _best couple ever_!" The blonde squealed again, flailing her arms a bit. She giggled some more with a few of the others, making me roll my eyes.

"If you guys actually have any brain cells, could you use them and tell me what you're doing in my office?" I raised my eyebrows when some of them sighed at my insult. What weird girls.

"We don't know." One older one said, seemingly more mature. "One moment we were watching _House_, and all of a sudden we were swept into your world. Not that we mind, though." She gave me a wink. The giggles returned.

"Wait…'watching _House_'?" I asked.

"Yeah. In our world, this is a TV show."

"And you are so comfortable with this situation why?" I asked. _A TV show?_ What the hell?

"Because you're hot, silly!"

Eh. I'll take what I can get.

"Oh my God, it's Cuddy!" One screeched, pointing towards the hallway. Cuddy was indeed standing there, talking to a nurse. At hearing her name, she turned her head, only to give a small scream at the mob of girls running to her. I sat back, watching the show with a smirk on my face.

"Get with House!" One shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"W-who le-et the-ese gi-rls i-in he-ere?" she yelled, or at least tried to. She attempted to push the girl off, but that chick had a grip like a python. "HOOOUUUUSE!" She finally was able to screech, growing the sense to knee the girl in the desirable area and using the time to claw her way out of the crowd and run to my office faster than I thought heels would allow her. The girls, of course, followed.

"Do you honestly think this will work!?" She cried, trying to hold the door closed as the girls started to pound on it.

"Don't look at me! I was just as surprised to see them as you were!" I said truthfully. "God, woman, you think I'm _this _desperate and pathetic? How long have you known me?"

"Long enough to expect this is something you would do." She glared at me as her strength started to fail at block the mob, "You were never an ordinary man."

"Lisa? Where are you?" Sounded a familiar voice from the hallway.

Lucas.

I bit my lip. This was going to be interesting.

I've never seen a group of girls switch emotions so fast. In a millisecond, jubilant smiles turned to glares so hateful you could almost see their eyes flashing red. With a glass-shattering battle cry, they went after him, diving at him as soon as they were in the ten feet proximity.

Lucas gave a terrified shriek, trying in vain to fight them off. Some of them were clawing at his face, others at his legs; some were even repeatedly beating him in the groin. It was not a pretty sight, albeit entertaining.

"Lucas!" Cuddy exclaimed, rushing after him. She couldn't pull the attacking girls off of him, and soon Lucas's cries of pain were lost in the mob. "House, call them off! They might kill him! Someone call security!

Goddammit, how was I supposed to call them off? _I didn't bring them in here!_

"Hey crazy people, get off Lucas!" I shouted at them, but they ignored me.

"You threatened Huddy! You threatened Huddy!" The girls screamed, mercilessly beating him. Finally, security rushed in, tearing the girls off of Lucas one by one and slapping on handcuffs. Some tried to kick him, but they dragged them away from him.

Lucas's face was covered in blood, his shaking arms holding his legs close to his body. He was whimpering, and I'm pretty sure he was crying as well.

"Oh my God…" Cuddy said, kneeling next to him. Some of the nurses came over to take his groaning body away.

"Who _were_ they?" She asked me.

"Well…" I said, holding up my head, "They yelled a particular word when beating him…Huddy. Assuming that the "uddy" part is your name, Cuddy, and since they have certainly shown that they want us together, the "H" part is House. I expect that they are Huddy shippers."

"Why would they support a relationship between people they have never met?"

"They told me that in their world, we're in a TV show." I replied. She looked at me like I just stripped in the middle of the hallway. She scrunched up her eyes, rubbing the sides of her head as she walked after the nurses helping Lucas.

My normal day had turned into the weirdest day of my life. And I learned a valuable lesson.

Never get in between a fangirl's ship.

* * *

The end. (: I was a little brutal towards Lucas, but seriously, if Huddy fangirls found him, he wouldn't last very long. And besides, he's an asshole even without Huddy.


End file.
